Chuck Thompson (Novel)
Before the Dome Chuck Thompson was a flying teacher, he drove a Seneca. He taught many students but preferred those like Claudette Sanders who were happy to be learning. Under the Dome "The Airplane and the Woodchuck" Chuck is giving Claudette Sanders her flying lesson over Chester's Mill. Chuck and Claudette have a brief conversation while flying the plane when Claudette notices boys fishing from the bridge below. Chuck tells her politely to stay focused. After flying a while longer the planes dials dropped, it then crashed into the dome, killing them both. "Barbie" Chuck's death is shown again, this time through Dale Barbara's point of view on the ground. "Junior and Angie" Chuck is first mentioned when Junior spots his plane in the sky, it is mentioned that although Junior had nothing against Chuck and that he barely knows him he wishes he would crash, preferably into his father's car dealership; Junior most likely said this as the noise of the plane as well of the bright light of sunshine had made his headache feel worse. Chuck is mentioned again when the novel states Chuck and Claudette Sanders were not lucky, no one in Chester's Mill was lucky on Dome day but few were as unlucky as Angie McCain. "Lotta Dead Birds" Chuck is mentioned by Howard while he is on the phone to Stacey talking about a pulp truck and a plane colliding, when Stacey tells him he quickly asks if the plane belonged to Chuck, explaining he saw him flying quite low. She explains that she doesn't know and has told him everything Peter had told her. Death While giving a flying lesson to Claudette Sanders the dome came down, the Seneca plane crashed into the dome destroying it and killing both Chuck and Claudette. Relationships Claudette Sanders Although the two are only seen interacting briefly they were shown to have a positive relationship with one another, it was mentioned that Chuck loved teaching students like Claudette. James Rennie Jr. Although the two aren't seen interacting Junior wishes Chuck's plane would crash. This is nothing personal against Chuck however as it is mentioned that Junior had nothing against him and barely knew him; instead it was to stop the noise caused by the plane which gave him serve head ache pain, and preferably it would also destroy Junior's father's car dealership. Howard Perkins Although the two aren't seen interacting it is assumed they had a stable relationship as after hearing about a plane colliding with a pulp truck Howard is quick to ask if it belonged to Chuck, however this may have been him trying to find out the details rather than if Chuck was okay. Appearances Trivia *Chuck is one of the first people killed by the Dome. *Chuck is one of the only characters to have his death shown twice, once through his and Claudette's point of view and in the next chapter it is shown again through Barbie's point of view. Category:Novel Characters Category:Chester's Mill